


染殡香 特别篇 3

by abc305614



Category: 233333
Genre: Other, 旭微
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614
Relationships: 子父 - Relationship





	染殡香 特别篇 3

2.

“你说这里面这位可真是手段了得，把尊上都迷得找不到东西南北了……”

“那可不是，你也不听听每天晚上那声儿…”

听着庭院里仆从的谈论，太微一双葱根攥紧，薄如杏兰的指甲戳进了细嫩的手心，渗出了鲜血。

“你们在说什么？不如讲给我听听...”

太微扯出一个似笑非笑的表情，但笑意不达眼底，看起来有几分渗人。

正意淫着美人身子有多软的两人听到身后的声音不由一惊，慌张地转过身行礼。

“魔后娘娘...”

太微丽的剑眉抽搐似的一挑,银牙咬得嘎吱响。

好歹自己从前也是天帝，呵呵...魔后！ 这他妈算是哪门子的魔后！

两人迟迟没听见太微让他们起身，便大着胆子微微抬起了眼，却见太微瞪着眼看着自己。

美人眼角一抹红霞熏熏，自然是美得惊心动魄，可是那双含着怒火的眼睛也让人内心不由战栗。

“娘娘...”

“闭嘴！滚！”

太微听到这个称呼就恼火，愤然甩袖离开，玄色衣袖在两人面前翻飞。

明明是在奉承，怎么还反被骂。

不就是个以色侍君的玩物吗...

仆从撇了撇嘴，嘀咕道：

“这新魔后脾气真差...肯定像前两个一样失宠。”  
“看他到时候还威不威风...”

虽然太微现在灵力全无，但耳力极佳，两人的小声嘀咕自然被太微听得清清楚楚。

他推门的手不由一顿，微微偏头，阴冷的余光瞥了一眼刚刚站起来的两个仆从，声音前所未有的冰冷：

“不是让你们滚吗！”

仆从弯下身子，掩去眸中的不屑与恐惧，急忙离开了偏殿。

“浮阳旭凤！”

太微恨恨地喊着小儿子的名字，将身旁的花瓶一把扫落。桄榔一声，花瓶应声而碎，粉末炸裂，飞扬在半空中。

看着这一地的碎瓷，太微闭上眼，深吸一口气，努力平复心中的怒火。终了，吐出一口浊气，美目又如往昔，荡漾多情、顾盼生辉，只不过多了几分冷意。

禹疆阁正殿，旭凤看着桌案上一堆奏章不禁扶额，头疼的很，但还是耐着性子抽出一本来，正想打开看，却听到一声通报。

来人正是伺候偏殿里那位主儿的魔女。

“尊上...”

旭凤将奏折又重新扔到桌案上，道：“可是出什么事情了？”

“回尊上，今日偏殿里那两个奴仆对娘娘出言不逊，说娘娘他迟早会失宠，娘娘大为光火，把自己关在房里，不愿意见我们几个...”

“此事还请尊上定夺...”

听见侍女的话，旭凤忍不住皱起了眉，眸色深沉，心里计量了起来。

这事要是处理不好，这几天怕是上不了父帝的床...只能看着，不能吃，那自己不得憋出病来...

这样想着，旭凤开口道对侍女吩咐：“你去把那两个不知好歹的解决了，扔到魔窟里去喂凶兽，至于那边，本尊自己去解决...”

侍女恭敬地颔首：“是，尊上。”

旭凤处理完奏折，走到偏殿的时候，早已入夜，一轮圆月挂在枝头，园中刚刚移栽的凤凰花开得正艳。

旭凤推门而入，朝太微走去。

太微不想理会，只慵懒地倚靠在美人榻上，手上拿着一本志怪杂谈看得入迷，白皙分明的指节往嘴里送了一颗圆润饱满的紫葡萄。

明明是极普通的动作，旭凤偏偏能从太微那张合的红唇中看出几分色气来。

“父帝...”

旭凤笑得略讨好，坐在了太微的身边。

太微不动声色地挪了挪身子，离旭凤远了些。

“今日的事情我已经听说了，那两个奴仆我也已经派人处理掉了，父帝莫要生气...”

听见这话，太微终于抬眼，施舍给旭凤一个眼神。

“然后呢？”

为了自己长久的性福，旭凤开始对着太微海誓山盟，一脸正色，看起来很是真诚。

“还请父帝相信儿臣，儿臣心中只有父帝一人，父帝是绝对不会失宠的...”

似乎是觉得着这句话还不足以打动太微，旭凤又补了一句：

“如果父帝不放心，那儿臣大可废了锦觅，让父帝做我的魔后...”

太微心中冷笑不断。

废锦觅，立自己当魔后，旭凤还真是说得出来...自己又不是锦觅那蠢女人，听旭凤随随便便几句甜言蜜语，就没了脑子。

“父帝，你说好不好...”

美人在侧，旭凤根本老实不了，一只大手正撩开太微的寝衣，想一亲芳泽，摸一摸美人触感绝佳的凝脂肤。

太微皱眉，毫不犹豫地抬手，朝旭凤脸上扇了一个巴掌。

“别来碰我...”

旭凤却并不在意，反而握着太微的手，将人压在了身下，一双狭长的丹凤眼里写满了欲念和征服欲，另一只大手猴急地扯开了太微身上寝衣。

美人羊脂玉白的身子暴露在空气中，魔尊面庞埋进太微的颈间，鼻尖贪婪地嗅着太微身上淡雅的桃花香，越是闻便越觉得欲罢不能，恨不得将其吞之入腹。

旭凤尖利的犬齿暧昧地在太微的喉结处磨蹭，大舌时不时伸出来舔舐。

太微不住颤抖起来，胸膛剧烈起伏，这种受制于人的感觉让他本能觉得战栗。

“你别这样...”

他正想把旭凤的头推开，那狰狞的肉刃却猝不及防地破开了菊穴，贯穿到底。

“啊！”

他忍不住惊呼出声来，痛苦和快感夹杂参半。

“父帝的身子真是又紧又热，而且好香啊...”

旭凤舌尖轻轻挑逗美人玉色透白的耳垂，尔后又犹如游蛇一般，模仿着性交的动作，在太微的耳内抽插。

“登徒浪子...”

太微嘴上不肯吃亏，身子早已软的好似一潭春水，泛出一层淡淡的粉红来。

旭凤倒也不恼，舌尖抽离，尔后钳住了美人盈盈不堪一握的纤腰，将人翻了个身，肉刃在甬道里生生地转了个圈。

太微忍不住一声媚叫，勾得小旭凤又胀大了几分。

“妈的，骚货，本尊都被你叫硬了...”

旭凤咽了口涎水，大掌拖住太微的腰，将人弄成了跪爬的姿势。

太微雪白的臀高高翘起，旭凤看得双目猩红，青紫的性器大开大合地侵犯操干着小穴。亮泽的淫水顺着太微腿根流了下来，沾湿了暗蓝的锦被，晕开一片泅湿。

旭凤火热的吻落在太微光裸白皙的背上，吮吸出一朵朵鲜艳的红梅来。

“父帝说，旭凤要是多射点在里面，父帝是不是可以给旭凤生个孩子出来...”

“我的好父帝...”

太微听着简直又气又羞，勾人的喘息中有了几分怒气：“你给我...闭嘴...”

旭凤邪笑，闭上了嘴，不再言语，只是下身的攻势一下比一下猛烈。

太微的神识被铺天盖地而来的快感冲得晕晕乎乎，红唇张合，嘤嘤啊啊地叫着，娇声破碎不堪。

“父帝叫得真是悦耳...”

太微葱根收拢，死死攥住被单，泪水沾湿了绣枕。

不知做了多久，太微那物早已泄了几次，旭凤却才大发慈悲地射了出来，浓白的精液涨得太微不行，原本平坦的小腹微微鼓起。

太微躺在床上，累的连一根手指头都不想动一下，心里恨恨地骂了一句：妈的旭凤！

旭凤喘着粗气，大手一捞，将人搂在怀里，薄唇轻吻太微光洁的额角。

“旭凤现在只有父帝一个了...”

太微软软地哼了一声，翻了个白眼，干脆闭上眼睡觉。

旭凤抿唇，眸色深沉，将人搂得更紧了些，沉沉睡去。

魔界是见不到日光的，只有嵌在石壁上的明珠散发出来的光透过纱窗照进寝殿内，柔和的光洒在太微病态白的脸上。

他坐在梳妆台前，看着镜子里的自己还有站在自己身后，拿着一把梳子，为自己梳头的旭凤，

旭凤的神情看起来很是认真，手中玉梳撩过太微鸦青亮丽的鬈发，顺开了发间一个个纠缠不清的结。

“想不到从小到大养尊处优的魔尊也会做高兴这种活...”

旭凤自然知道，太微这是在嘲讽自己，他倒也不生气，手腕翻转，替太微挽好了发，尔后将那支金灿灿的寰谛凤翎缓缓插入太微发间。

看着这莫名熟悉的场景，太微不由一愣。

恍惚间，镜子中的旭凤好似变成了润玉，他也是这样为自己挽发，笑着将那支孔雀银簪插入自己发间。

旭凤俯下身，将下巴搁在太微肩上，轻嗅太微身上桃花香。

“父帝今日好看...”

太微眼里有了微薄的水光，噗呲一声笑了出来。

这一切都错了，错的彻彻底底...


End file.
